I'm Two Quarters and a Heart Down
by guitarguy12345
Summary: Trina comes home from College for visit, in search of Grojband's willingness to play at Peaceville University's Fourth of July Festival. Laney, Corey, Kin, and Kon see it as just another gig. Little did they know that this would be the one that got them more then they bargained for, and not in a bad way! COREY X LANEY, Corey x Carrie (FRIENDSHIP) , possibly some Carrie x Lenny.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place when the band is 17 and Trina's in college.**

* * *

_"I'M A LEADIN' MAN~! I'M NOT SO EVIL, 'N' OH SO INTRICATE! OH SO INTRICATE~!" _sang Corey into the mic.

It was just another gig. Corey was having the time of his life. He loved playing on a stage. He also loved it when Laney would get in the zone during a gig, like now- Corey saw Lanes spinning around as she played bass. She knew this song was one she loved especially. Corey had gotten exceptional at writing his own lyrics, ever since Trina packed up and left for college.

After the gig, Kin and Kon went home. Laney's parents were out of town, so Corey, being the exceptional boyfriend he was, let her crash at his place for the night.

The time was 2 in the morning. Laney got up to use the bathroom.

_"Damn! Sprite goes right through me!" _she thought to herself.

She was walking towards the bathroom, and she tripped on something. It was Corey.

"Ow!" he shot up out of his slumber with two hands on his eye.

"Oh my god, Corey! I'm so sorry! I was walking to the bathroom and I kicked you in the face by accident!"

"I-It's okay Lanes." said Corey, still in pain. He looked at his hand and saw blood. Laney's foot had collided so hard into Corey's face that her toenail ruptured the skin under his eye.

"Core, you're bleeding! Let me patch you up!"

Corey let Laney clean the wound. She put a band aid on it and kissed him.

"All better?" she asked.

"I'm good." he replied.

There was a short silence.

"Welp," Corey said as he stood up. "I'm wide awake now. Wanna go for a walk until the sun comes up?"

"Sure!" said Lanes happily.

The couple walked up the street, hand in hand, still in there pajamas. Laney couldn't get over the fact that Corey was walking around with out a shirt on. She couldn't stop blushing. The air was lukewarm. It was so serene, so peaceful. Corey broke the silence.

"So why did you get up at 2 in the morning?" he asked.

"Well, I wasn't anticipating on getting that phone call. I just got up because I needed to pee. Real bad. And I didn't get a chance to use it before the Mayor called." said Lanes.

"Speaking of the Mayor, what do you think he was up doing at this hour?" said Corey as he looked at his watch.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Mayor's House.**

"B4" said the Mayor over the Battleship Game Board to the picture of his supposedly deceased mother.

"Dag nabbit!" he exclaimed. "You win again mother!"

* * *

**Back to Corey and Laney.**

"You know Lanes, if you have to go so bad, you can just go behind a bush." said Corey.

"Are you crazy? What if someone sees!"

"No one's gonna see! Everyone's asleep!"

Laney blushed. "You'll see..."

"I'm your boyfriend. That doesn't count." he said.

"How does that not count?" exclaimed Laney.

"Because I've seen you naked dozens of times!"

"WHEN?"

"All those times I walked in on you in the shower."

"Oh...but this is a suburb! There aren't any bushes! Just trees!" said Laney.

"Trees, bushes, whatever."

"Uergh, let's just go back. I can use the bathroom at your house."

"Okay- wait! Is that the mall?"

"Yes it is...wait, how long were we walking? The mall is across town from your house!"

"Dang...it's gonna be a long walk back."

"I can't hold it for that long you idiot!"

"Don't you call me an idiot! You were the one who chugged all those sodas Ms. I-Fucking-Love-Sprite!"

Laney groaned. "Whatever. Let's just go. You're lucky you're cute."

They began walking back. Corey pulled her close as they walked.

"No matter how many dumb arguments we have, you'll still be my Lanes."

Laney blushed.

"Hehe. I know." Laney giggled out as she kissed him on the nose.

* * *

By the time they got back it was 4:30 AM. Laney's bladder was about to explode by the time they walked in. She already felt it seeping out as she bolted to Corey's bathroom. After Laney walked out back into the garage, she found Corey laying on the couch drifting back to sleep. She cuddled up next to him drifted off into a blissful sleep. If only bliss didn't smell like Corey's underarms.

* * *

Corey awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He found Laney nowhere in sight. He walked into the kitchen and found his Mom cooking breakfast and Laney sitting at the table with his father.

"Mornin' Mom, Dad." he said as he walked in. He sat down next to Laney and pecked her on the cheek.

"You two act like a married couple." chuckled Mr. Riffen.

"Oh, leave 'em alone Gerard." chimed in Mrs. Riffen. "Oh, and Corey, Trina's coming home from college to visit today. So try not to make her mad..."

"Ugh, fine..." groaned Corey.

"Oh hush! I talked with Trina on the phone the other day. She seems like she's changed! Give her a chance!"

"Alright, alright. But if she says anything mean to Lanes she's as good as dead!"

Laney blushed.

* * *

After breakfast, Trina arrived in the driveway. She stepped out of the car. She looked completely different! Her hair was no longer worn in a pony tail, and had a black streak in it. She got her braces removed, and was wearing a mint green tank top and skinny jeans.

"Corey!" she exclaimed as she ran up and bear hugged her little brother.

"T-Trina...you look...d-different!" mumbled Corey as he was getting crushed by Trina's hug.

"Yup! I started seeing a therapist when I got to college. COMPLETELY changed my life! You don't have to worry about "Meanie-Big-Sis" anymore!"

"...Corey, are we dead? Because there's no way this is actually legit."

"Laney! How's my brother's favorite girl?" she said as she hugged Laney, equally as tight.

"L-Let go of me!" Laney huffed out. Trina released her.

"Hehe! Sorry!"

Mr. and Mrs. Riffen came out to greet her.

"Mom! Daddy!" she squealed as she hugged the both of them. As they caught up, Laney tapped Corey's shoulder.

"How do we know she's not just acting this way to earn our trust as part of an evil plan?" asked Laney.

"We don't. We need to be careful. I think she's telling the truth." said Corey.

"What makes you say that?"

"Remember when she left? She burned her diary because she was suspicious of how she thought we were reading it." explained Corey.

"Oh right..."

"And without a diary, the whole "Diary-Mode" curse she had on her was lifted. No curse, no anger. Thus giving us a kind Trina."

"I still don't trust her, Core."

"Don't let your guard down Lanes, I could be wrong."

Trina approached them.

"So, is Grojband still around?" asked Trina, excitedly.

"Uh, yes actually." said Laney.

"That's great! I came down here because I wanted to ask you guys something."

"What's that?" asked Corey.

"My college is having a Fourth of July Festival this Saturday, and we need two more live bands! I was wondering if Grojband would like to play there..."

"Really?" asked Corey, shocked. "You're helping us get a gig?"

"How do we know this isn't one of your evil schemes?" asked Laney.

"Guys, I swear! I'm being honest! That's not who I am anymore! And my buddy Eric works for his Uncle, who is the owner Running Boy Records! You guys could get a record deal!"

"Hmm...alright then. But if this is a trick, consider yourself an only child." said Corey, apathetically.

"Eeek! Yay! I'll go call the head of the dance committee! But you guys need to find another band to open for you!" said Trina as she ran off to the phone.

"Did we just make a huge mistake?" asked Laney.

"So what if we did? A gig is a gig, Lanes. And besides, it's not like there's something she can do to us that she hasn't already done." said Corey.

* * *

Corey and Laney texted Kin and Kon about the news. They were overjoyed. Now they needed to find an opening act.

"You know, we could just ask the Newmans. We have been getting along better lately." suggested Corey.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I want them opening for our set..." said Laney.

"They're our doppelgangers. They're just as good as us. Plus how funny would it be if Carrie tripped while she was onstage and the whole audience got a glimpse up her skirt?" chuckled Corey. Laney let out a hearty laugh.

"Hahahahaha! That would be pretty funny!" exclaimed Laney. "Alright, call 'em."

Corey dialed Carrie's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Carrie? It's Corey."

"Oh. Hey Riffen. Need something?" she said in a monotone voice.

"Uh, yeah...Grojband has a gig at this festival on Saturday and we need an opening act. My sister gave me the flier. The gig pays 400 bucks to each band a crowed of about 1200 people are expected. Would you and the Newmans be up for it?"

"400 bucks, eh?" she said.

"That's right."

"...Alright, Riffen. You got yourself an opening act. Where's the gig?"

"The Fourth of July Festival at Peaceville University. It says for the bands to get there at 7 am to set up."

"Alright. See you then."

"See ya."

The gender opposites hung up.

"Alright, we got an opening act!" exclaimed Corey as he high-fived Laney.

"Awesome! ...So...now that that's out of the way...you wanna fool around?" asked Laney as a seductive smile.

Corey layed her down on the couch.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday Night.**

"Okay Core, I think we're ready. I'm all practiced-out." replied Kin, tired of jamming.

"Come on! Pull it together! This is an important gig!"

Just then, the Newmans knocked on the garage door. Laney opened the door.

"Hey guys!" she said casually as the doppelgangers walked in.

"What are you guys doing here this late?" asked Kon.

"Well, long story short-" started Carrie.

"I'm leaving the Newmans." said Lenny.

"What? Why?" asked Corey.

"I got sick of being in a band with all girls. It just got too awkward for me. Plus they have a replacement so it's all good." explained Lenny.

"Well if it's all good then why are you here?" asked Laney.

"Lenny plays guitar as well as bass." said Carrie.

"I was wondering if you guys needed a rhythm guitarist..." said Lenny.

"Now that you mention, a rhythm guitarist would actually be great!" said Kin.

"Why?" asked Corey.

"All the legendary bands had rhythm guitarists! Why shouldn't Grojband have one?" said Kin.

"Alright then. You're in the band Lenny." said Corey.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Lenny as he high-fived his new bandmates.

"Who's the replacement bassist?" asked Laney.

"My sister Mina. She plays bass." said Carrie.

"Mina plays bass?" inquired Kon.

"Yeah. She taught me." said Lenny.

"I'll pull an all nighter with you so I can teach you the songs." said Corey.

"Put what if you guys fall asleep during the show?" said Kon.

"Don't worry, I have a secret Coffee recipe I got from my grandma that'll keep us awake for days!" explained Corey.

"Alright then," said Lenny as he picked up one of Corey's spare guitars, "Let's get to work."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's a filler to provide leeway into the next chapter.**

**Here's the Grojband Setlist (there will be some songs by other artists, but just imagine they're Grojband songs too) :**

**1. ****Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to do Today (Fall Out Boy)**

**2. I Slept With Someone in Grojband and All I Got Was This Song Written About Me (Fall Out Boy parody)**

**3. Rebel Love Song (Black Veil Brides)**

**4. Dog Gone (Grojband)**

**5. Yeah! (Grojband)**

**6. Welcome to My Nightmare (Grojband)**

**7. Thank You for the Venom (My Chemical Romance)**

**8. Our Lady of Sorrows (My Chemical Romance)**

**9. Dance, Dance (Fall Out Boy)**

**10. Laney, We're Going Down (Fall Out Boy parody)**

**11. This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race (Fall Out Boy)**

**12. Face Down (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

**13. Saturday (Fall Out Boy)**

**Next chapter may or may not be longer!**

**Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Author's Note 1)

**Yoooooo guys. I'm gonna write the new chapter tonight. Next chapter is gonna have some rocking out! :L and I'd also like to apologize to the anon who named herself "Aly" since I got the lyrics at the start of chapter one wrong. The song was "This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race" by Fall Out Boy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**That Saturday.**

The Newmans were playing the opening set with their new bassist, Mina. Grojband was backastage getting ready.

"So, Lenny, you ready for your first Grojband gig?" asked Kon excitedly.

"Sure am, dude." he said as he high-fived Kon.

"Corey," started Laney. "Go harmonize with Lenny. I don't want any screw ups with the songs." said Laney.

* * *

In the next room, Lenny and Corey were harmonizing with Lenny. They were singing songs from their set capella (i.e. just vocals - no music).

_"Let's play this game, called "when you catch fire", I wouldn't_

_piss to put you out! Now~!" _sang the two teens. Kin then walked in.

"Guys! Grab your guitars! We're about to go on!" he yelled as he grabbed his keyboard guitar.

* * *

The Newmans playing the final chords to their last song as Carrie was yelling into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you so fucking much! We are The Newmans from Peaceville, Ontario! Have a great fucking night! Grojband is up next!"

The Newmans exited the stage, and on came Grojband. Kon clacked his drum sticks together three times.

**[Song - Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to do Today by Fall Out Boy]**

As Corey played the introduction riff on guitar, Laney spoke into the night.

"HERE WE GOOOOOOOO! WE ARE GROJBAND FROM PEACEVILLE, ONTARIO! WHO'S READY TO FUCKING ROCK~?" she screamed.

After the song ended, Corey took the mic.

"Peaceville University!" he shouted as the crowd went nuts, "How the fuck are you?" another cheer from the crowd was heard.

Corey continued to speak. "Now, before we go on with the set, I'd like to introduce our newest member. Everyone give it up for our new kick ass rhythm guitarist, Lenny Sill!" The crowd cheered for the dark red headed boy.

"Thanks! You guys rock!" exclaimed Lenny.

"Hey, hey Core!" started Laney, her tone of voice notified Corey she wanted to do some stage banter.

"Yeah Lanes?"

"You know what we need to do?"

"What?"

"We need to get Lenny laid! As orientation for the band!" laughed out Laney. Lenny started laughing.

"Hey everybody! Scream at the top of your fucking lungs if you want to suck Lenny's dick!"

The entire crowd started cheering.

"Shit man I think I heard some GUYS in there..." said Laney between laughs.

"Hey hold up!" said Lenny as he removed his shirt and took his mic. "Who the hell wants my shirt? Bids start at 5 bucks!"

Corey started laughing hysterically. "Going once, going twice, going three times, annnd-"

"FUCK IT!" Lenny yelled as he threw the shirt into the audience.

They continued to play through the setlist. It was an amazing time. The show had proved to be one of the most energetic gigs they've played. **(A/N not gonna go with the setlist I made before...changed my mind XD) **They had just played "Face Down" (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) and they were all sweaty as hell, except for Laney. Corey had removed his beanie. He was sweating so much his shirt was almost see-through.

"Ladies and gentlemen...we have reached a certain point in the show...where I am obligated to ask you a question." Corey paused, and the crowd went nuts.

"And that question is," started Corey. "Did you guys come here to _dance_?"

The crowd cheered at an ear-splitting volume.

"Now I have another question," began Corey, "Did you Motherfuckers come here to DANCE DANCE!?"

Kon started a fast beat.

**[Song - Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy]**

(Laney came in with a bass line, and Corey began to sing)

Corey:

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue

(Lenny started playing guitar)

And weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."

(Corey came in with his guitar)

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by

Corey and Lenny:

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Corey:

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Corey and Lenny:

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

[Bridge]

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead

Corey:

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

[Instrumental]

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

**[End of Song]**

The crowd went insane as they went into the rest of their set, which of course was fanominal. The finale was the highlight of show. Lenny got to do screamo, Laney threw her bass into Kon's drumset in the heat of the action, Corey went crowd surfring, and Kin hooked up with a groupie onstage. After they got off the stage a record producer came up and practically begged to produce their first album. They accepted, so happy they were crying.

* * *

After the show, Corey and Trina threw a party back at the "Groj." The bandmate's parents as well as The Newmans and the two "original" groupies (aka Kate and Ally) showed up as well. Everyone was just sitting around, having drinks, talking laughing, just having a generally good time. Mr. Riffen then stood up to make a toast.

"I'd like to propose a toast!" said Mr. Riffen as he put an arm around his son. "To my son! To Grojband! To Lenny for agreeing to join! And to the new album!"

Everyone cheered and went on with their chatter. Corey went to the restroom. When he came out, he saw Carrie sitting on the couch by herself, looking a bit sad.

"What's wrong Carrie?"

"I dunno...I suppose I'm just a little jealous of you and your band. Getting a record deal has always been a dream of The Newman's. I guess it's only natural that I'm jealous of my former rivals." she said as she playfully punched Corey's arm.

"Hey, tell you what, for Grojband's first big tour, The Newmans will be opening for every show!"

"Really!? You mean it?" said an almost ecstatic Carrie.

"Yeah! It's the least I can do for my favorite doppelganger gender opposite."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she said as she tightly hugged Corey. She then went to Larry to make out with him.

Things were going pretty well, little did they know that making an album wasn't exactly all fun and games.


	5. Chapter 5

**4 Months Later.**

The last four months were absolute hell for Grojband. They thought recording an album would be fun, but as it turned out, it was a lot of hard work. The date was November 20th, and the record was officially completed.

The band was gathered in the studio (a few blocks away from Corey's house). They were standing around the door waiting impaciently.

"Core, when's it supposed to get here? I'm getting antsy!" exclaimed Laney.

"All in good time La-" Corey was interrupted by a thin package being slipped through the mail slot.

"IT'S HERE!" yelled Kin, Kon, and Lenny all at the same time. The three boys dove for the package and ripped it open. Lenny had in his hands the first of many copies of their first album, "Flying at the Speed of Rock".

"It's beautiful!" said Kon, starting to tear up.

"This is the beginning guys. It's finally happening for us! We'll get that Madison Square Garden show in no time!" exclaimed Corey.

"Holy shit! I've always wanted to play at Madison Square Garden!" yelled Lenny, ecstatically. "Ever since I saw The Rolling Stones play there when I was little, it was my dream to become a mucisian! I can't believe this is happening!"

"Well believe it!" said Laney. "Because our first tour has GOT to take us there!"

* * *

**Later That Day.**

The band had booked an interview with a journalist from Kerrang Magazine. It was there first formal interview.

"So guys, I heard you just released your first album Flying at the Speed of Rock. What was the recording process like?"

Corey chimed in. "Well, it's hard to describe." He picked up a bass drum kick pedal. "It's a lot like doing this on your crotch for four months straight." he said as he started pounding the kick pedal against his junk. The interviewer chuckled.

"Alright, what kind of message do you hope to transmit through this album?"

Laney decided to answer this one.

"We just want to tell our fans that when they feel alone, we'll always be there for them. Because that's really what music is all about, making you feel safe when you're all alone. It's like a security blanket." she said.

"Very inspiring!" chimed the interviewer. "On a lesser note, what do you think will happen to the band if this album is a flop?"

The band just looked at each other. There album? A possible flop? Was that possible? They knew they were a big hit in there area, but they didn't know about the whole world. The world was a cruel place. They were just a band from a town near the Canada-USA border. Sure, they got the record deal, but what were the chances of overall success?

"Uh.." started Kon, "We are, uh...very confident we will do awesome!" he tried to spit out. The interviewer was a bit confused about their sudden change of mood.

"Well guys, it's been a pleasure, good luck on the album."

And that was that.

* * *

**One Week Later.**

The record company was on the phone with Corey in the other room. They were telling him of the impact the album made. The rest of the band was in the other room of the studio, sitting around nervously. Lenny was pacing the floor.

"Our first album? A flop? After all that hard work?" he said.

"Come on, Lenny, we haven't even heard the news yet. Let's not jump to conclusions here." said Kin.

"But think about it! 1 in 10 bands a year get an actual record deal! What makes you think we'll be an exception?"

"You heard that crowd at the Fourth of July Festival! We killed!" started Laney, "Do you even know how many people were there? Thousands! Chances are some of them- or a LOT of them- told their friends and family about us, and maybe they told there friends and family to, and so on...chances are we might have fans in freaking Mexico!"

"Yeah, but..." Lenny sighed and sat down on the couch next to Kon. "I just don't know."

"Just be confident dude. We definitely don't suck." said the large drummer.

Just then, Corey walked in. His eyes were wide. His face was emotionless. His bandmates didn't stand up, they just sat and stared at him intensely.

"...Well?" asked Lenny quietly.

"What's the news Core?" asked Laney, calmly.

There was a short pause, but it seemed like eons. The room grew so quiet that the sound of heartbeats could be heard. Kin was gripping the recliner he was sitting in tightly. For a moment, almost nothing seemed real. Everything seemed to almost float. Corey then broke the silence. His voice trembled with shock.

"...Over _7 million_ copies sold..." he began. Everyone's hearts stopped. "...in the first _week_."

"S-S-S-Seven...m-million...oh my g-god..." Lenny passed out.

Laney and Kin were shocked silent.

"SEVEN? FUCKING? MILLION? COPIES?" shouted Kon as he shot up and shook Corey.

"SEVEN! FUCKING! MILLION! COPIES! SOLD! WORLD! WIDE!" Corey shouted as he shook Kon. The producer said it sold so many copies they had to come up with a new TITLE for the record to hold...we are WAY past platinum. They're calling it Super Platinum." said Corey.

"Don't fuck with us Corey..." said Laney as she started to get up and move towards him. She picked up Lenny and woke him up.

"I'm am being 100% serious, and I don't think I believe myself either!"

"Guys! Look! The TV!" said Kin as he pointed to the TV. A news report was on.

"This just in," the Anchorwoman began, "Popular punk rock band Grojband has just sold over 7 million copies -that's right, over 7 million copies- of their debut album "Flying at the Speed of Rock" within one week of sales! Record Labels worldwide are going absolutely bonkers!"

Corey shut off the TV.

"You guys," he began, "the ride starts now."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review.**

**Here's the track list of the album:**

**Album: Flying at the Speed of Rock**

**1. Face Down (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

**2. Welcome to My Nightmare (Grojband)**

**3. Dog Gone (Grojband)**

**4. Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued (Fall Out Boy)**

**5. I'm Not Okay (My Chemical Romance)**

**6. No I Won't Play (Grojband)**

**7. Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to do Today (Fall Out Boy)**

**8. Laney, We're Going Down (Fall Out Boy Parody)**

**9. This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race (Fall Out Boy)**

**10. Basket Case (Green Day)**

**11. Wish You Were Here (Pink Floyd)**

**12. Thriller (Fall Out Boy)**

**13. I Slept With Corey From Grojband And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me (Fall Out Boy Parody)**

**14. Hum Hallelujah (Fall Out Boy)**

**15. Yeah! (Grojband)**

**16. Dance, Dance (Fall Out Boy)**

**17. A Little Less 16 Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" (Fall Out Boy)**

**18. Saturday (Fall Out Boy)**

**toomuchfalloutboy**


	6. Chapter 6

**10 months Later.**

After the success of the album, Grojband embarked on a world tour with The Newmans as the opening act. The tour was strenuous, but in the end, very fun. Right now, the band and the Newmans were on their private jet on the way home. Once back home, The Newmans had to hop another flight to the States to get to the studio they reserved to record their first album on Epitaph Records.

The jet was lovely. The cabin was set up like a lounge. A TV, 2 large couches, 3 fully stocked mini fridges, and sleeping quarters for everyone. Corey and Laney were watching TV, Kin and Kon and Kim and Konnie were playing go fish, Carrie and Mina (The Newman's new bassist) were reading, and Lenny was in the bathroom. Soon enough, Lenny walked out.

"Ugh," he started "I am going to have jet lag for weeks when we get home." said Lenny, sitting down next to Carrie.

"At least it won't be as bad as that show we did in Japan when that crazy fan pulled you into the mosh pit." said Carrie, giggling.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious! And Laney dove in after him!" laughed out Corey.

"That was NOT funny!" started Lenny, "They took my clothes! I played the rest of the set in my boxers!"

"I thought it was sexy." said Carrie, kissing Lenny on the cheek. **(A/N Did I mention Lenny and Carrie were dating? Because they are in this fic.)**

"I never did get those clothes back.."

"I remember you wore a bathrobe on the car ride back to the hotel." said Mina.

"Can Grojband just not play anymore shows in Tokyo? Like ever?" chuckled Lenny.

"Oh, quit complaining." started Corey. "Remember what happened to me in Munich? That drunk dude ran up on the stage and tackled me in the middle of the song!"

"I remember that!" said Laney, "It scared the crap outta me."

Two hours went by. Both beds went to their sleeping quarters to sleep through the rest of the flight. Corey, however, stayed up. He was sitting in the dark living room cabin, the airplane engines humming in the backround. The cabin was illuminated only by the light of the television. It was times like these that only Corey could truly relax. He looked next to the couch. His acoustic guitar case was still there. Airplane pressure would normally snap guitar necks in half, so whenever they had to bring guitars on the plane, they would de-tune the strings to take off the pressure. This particular guitar that was sitting next to the couch, had strings made from a different material that wouldn't snap the neck in half with all the air pressure in the airplane. Corey took it out of the case, and began to softly play.

**[Song: Wish You Were Here - Pink Floyd]**

Corey:

_So, so you think you can tell_

_Heaven from Hell,_

_Blue skies from pain._

_Can you tell a green field_

_From a cold steel rail?_

_A smile from a veil?_

_Do you think you can tell?_

_And did they get you to trade_

_Your heroes for ghosts?_

_Hot ashes for trees?_

_Hot air for a cool breeze?_

* * *

Laney began stirring in her bed. She heard Corey's guitar playing from her sleeping quarters. She recognized one of her band's own songs, but the way Corey played it on his own was just so...peaceful, so serene, so...relaxing. Laney walked up to the doorway to the living room cabin and stood there. She watched Corey play. It was dark, so she knew Corey couldn't see her. She loved the sound of Corey's singing. She quietely went up and sat down next to him.

"Hey..." she said, groggily.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" whispered Corey.

"Shouldn't you?" rebuttled Laney.

"Good point."

"We're supposed to land in 6 hours, why don't you come get some shut eye with me?" said Laney.

"Alright."

Corey put down his guitar and followed Laney back to her bed. It was small, but it was enough for them to fit on it. Laney lied on top of Corey, her head resting on his chest. She felt his soft heartbeat. It was almost as soothing as his singing. Laney began to contemplate the future. Not the future of the band, her own personal future. When would she settle down? And with whom? She almost immediately imagined her and Corey, many years older. They were living in a big house, two little kids running around.

_"Wait, kids?"_ she thought to herself. She never thought of the possibility of having kids. Especially not with Corey, even though they had been dating for some time now. Now that the idea was fresh in her head, she liked the idea of having kids with Corey. As she continued to contemplate this, she thought to herself.

_"Do I want to have a baby with Corey?"_

* * *

**Sooooooo to eur's over. Time for some R&R with the band. Also, Laney wants to have a baby! How will that nightmare turn out?**

**Read on to find out and shit.**

**Peace out.**

**-Nikko.**

**x_X**


End file.
